


Snake Hunt

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Exhibitionism, Furry, Harems, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is the last of the snake fang tribe. A race of beings like lamias, like the minks they had a transformation making them stronger faster more deadly, but their tribe was small, so small they turned to the world government for assistance, this led to them being captured and used as celestial dragon slaves. Their rarity made them quite the prize like mermaids. The snake fang tribe was scattered and thought to have been wiped out. So for people like the celestial dragons, Kaido, or Big Mom a member of the snake fang tribe is quite the prize.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Snake Hunt

Luffy is the last of the snake fang tribe. A race of beings like lamias, like the minks they had a transformation making them stronger faster more deadly, but their tribe was small, so small they turned to the world government for assistance, this led to them being captured and used as celestial dragon slaves. Their rarity made them quite the prize like mermaids. The snake fang tribe was scattered and thought to have been wiped out. So for people like the celestial dragons, Kaido, or Big Mom a member of the snake fang tribe is quite the prize.

Chapter 1 Capture

Rob Lucci was raised by the government, he was trained in the art of the six powers, became a master of them at a young age. He was given an in-depth education from firearms to trade, to building, he was being groomed to be both an assassin capable of killing and a spy capable of doing undercover work.

He was considered ruthless and calculating, able to analyze one's strengths and weaknesses easily enough. Few have seen that smirk when he's found a worthy opponent. If there was one thing he didn't like it was being bossed around by one weaker than him, he only held his tongue because the government gave him a license to kill, he could kill in the name of justice.

His exploits had earned him a reward a devil fruit the Neko Neko fruit leopard model. After eating it he became wilder and the predator devil fruit suited his desires. So you could only imagine how bored he was having to guard one of the celestial dragons. They were making a trip to collect some tribute in the East Blue.

The noble himself was annoying and arrogant, he was weaker than the weaklings he had protecting him, other than himself of course. He saw how twisted these guys were fairly easily yet they ruled at the top. It didn't make sense, isn't it strong who ruled? Orders were orders so he begrudgingly carried them out.

"You there, mongrel, you have a devil fruit power yes?" Lucci raised a brow.

"Yes sir, I do." he wasn’t too happy being called a mongrel but he held his tongue.

"Transform for my amusement!" He clapped his hands as if saying chop-chop. Lucci's brow twitched in anger. He really hated this, he could kill this guy in a hundred ways but if he even laid a hand on him he'd be hunted as a pirate. "Hurry up!" It was almost worth it…

Lucci was still new to his devil fruit power, so he stripped off his clothing. He transformed into a leopard. The celestial dragon applauded and laughed. "How amusing!" Lucci fought back a growl, this guy was getting on his nerves. "Now change into your hybrid form!"

He looked to the government official who did nothing. No one defies a celestial dragon. With a sigh he transformed into his hybrid form, his furry form tripling in size, his muscles bulging as he was covered in fur. "Ohhhh!" He stood there getting gawked at like an animal in a circus.

His tail thrashed in annoyance. "I've decided, you shall be my ride!" His eyes widened.

"What?" He growled.

"Sir, Rob Lucci is a promising agent for the world government."

"Who cares, don't I deserve the best ride possible?" Lucci couldn't believe this, was he seriously planning to make him his slave. His hand balled up into a fist.

"Yes sir, of course, sir, excellent choice sir. I'm sure Lucci will make a fine ride for you." Lucci growled as they readied a slave collar. He was this close to slaughtering them all when a ship was spotted. It was flying the pirate colors, but the fact that a small ship dared to sail near the ship of a celestial dragon.

The noble got pissed and got his gun, in the distraction Lucci put his clothes back on. He shot the passing ship causing an explosion. "SABO!!!" a scream was heard drawing the attention of Lucci and the Celestial Dragon. They caught a glimpse of a boy wearing a straw hat diving into the water.

What caught their attention was that the boy wasn't normal instead of legs the boy had a snake tail. His ears were pointy. "A lamia of legend!" The noble cried out. "He's got to be a member of the snake fang tribe!" The man was wigging out. " Capture him, catch him you fools!"

This was Monkey D. Luffy and he was one of the last of the Snake Fang tribe. He had been living on this island as far as he could remember. The boy who had set sail was Sabo, someone Luffy saw as a brother. So despite the risk, he dove into the water to go after him.

Men started firing at Luffy trying to immobilize him but he was a strong swimmer, zipping past and around the bullets and going straight for the wrecked ship. He found Sabo and whisked him away. The boy was burned and didn't seem to be breathing. He quickly swam out of the way of gunfire, not stopping to think just trying to get Sabo safe.

He managed to escape the gunfire, much to the annoyance of the celestial dragon. "Go after him!" He shouted, stomping his foot and acting like a spoiled child. Lucci ignored him, his focus on the snake fang tribe member who had just crossed his paths.

As an assassin, he had to know about all the races their strengths and their weaknesses, it was the only way to fight and properly kill one after all. What got his curiosity while the snake fang tribe was known, not a lot was known about them. There was talk that they had their own fighting style, strong swimmers not as strong as mermaids of course but they held their own. Some texts said that the snake fang tribe would swallow their prey whole and absorb their strength as they were digested.

The one Lucci saw was young, so he might not be a challenge, but he wanted to fight him. Something was screaming go chase after him. So as the dragon ranted and screamed, calling everyone around him incompetent failures, Lucci approached.

"I'll go capture him for you." The noble grinned.

"Yes, I order you go capture that snake boy and bring him to me!" The government yes man approved, and Lucci was off, using Moon Walk to fly through the air.

-x-

Luffy had made it to shore with the injured Sabo, the young blonde wasn't responsive and Luffy started crying as he tried to wake his brother up. The boy needed medical attention and fast. Thankfully he wasn't alone…

A tall cloaked man appeared and found the two, he recognized both of them for different reasons. The blonde boy he met here, who was in tears at how the nobles in the Goa Kingdom could smile and laugh as a plot to murder everyone in Gray Terminal was carried out. Even as their screams carried over the wall children, yes children smiled and laughed and hoped the people would die quickly so their pathetic screams would stop.

Sabo was born a noble but he wasn't like them, he wanted freedom. The stuffy life his parents led was suffocating him, and to him, the nobles of the Goa Kingdom were trash, rotten to the core and smelled worse than the trash that covered Gray Terminal.

Luffy saw the man and begged and pleaded for him to save his brother. The man agreed, swearing he would do everything he could. Luffy didn't know why but he trusted this man. There was a price, of course, they couldn't remain on this island anymore not with the celestial dragon and the World Government on the move here. "I understand, Sabo wanted to be free, please take him away from here!"

So they parted, Luffy thought Sabo hated them, but in truth, he did what he did to protect them. Sabo's father had paid men to track Sabo down and bring him home. Luffy didn't know this but they went as far as to threaten Luffy and Ace the third and oldest brother of the trio. If Sabo tried to escape or didn't obey Luffy and Ace would be made to suffer.

"I will look after him," the man told Luffy carrying his body away to his ship. Luffy didn't know what he was gonna tell Ace, but they should be happy he's alive right? Luffy had heard Sabo's heartbeat.

Luffy slithered back towards their base, a lot on his mind. He seemed very distracted, much to Lucci's delight. He stalked the boy masking his presence and killing intent as best he could. Like a predator stalking its prey.

Lucci saw so many openings, but he decided to knock the boy out and bring him in. He wasn't sure about handing over such a rare prize, hell there was no guarantee the Celestial Dragon wouldn't try to collar him again. Right now, he was in mission mode, he'd decide what to do after he knocked the boy out. Lucci used Shave, a high-speed technique and one of the 6 powers.

He zipped through the area, moving so fast he couldn't be seen. He went to strike Luffy's neck, only for the boy to dodge! Lucci's eyes widened. 'How did he?'

Wham!

Not only did he dodge Lucci's attack, but his tail struck him hard. He was thrown back, but he corrected himself in the air, landing in a skid. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Hehe, you are good I thought I masked my presence."

"You are pretty dumb if you think you can sneak up on me!" He faced Lucci. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates, who are you?"

'King of the pirates is he serious?' He couldn't help but smirk. The boy had guts, the urge to fight him was growing stronger. "My name is Rob Lucci, I've been ordered to capture you and bring you in."

"Not gonna happen!" He took a fighting stance.

"We'll see!" Lucci charged at Luffy, using Shave he moved at superhuman speed. "Finger Pistol!" He launched a powerful attack, this technique could penetrate stone and pierce flesh like a bullet.

Luffy dodged the attack, and like before countered Lucci, striking at him with his tail. Lucci was ready this time and tried to block it with his Iron Body. While it cuts down on the damage, the force behind the tail had Lucci sliding back.

Lucci tried attacking from a distance. "Tempest Kick!" He let loose two compressed air blades. Luffy dodged them, avoiding them as he lunged forward. He began to strike at Lucci, his fingers curled and palm open. "Paper Art!" Lucci's body bent and curved almost going flat as he dodged Luffy's attacks.

The two went at it, throwing blows only for the other to dodge. Luffy whipped his tail only for Lucci to dodge it. "Moon Walk!" He took to the air, Luffy's tail coiled around a fat tree and crushed it with raw strength.

'He's so young but has such raw strength!' Lucci felt his blood pumping. This boy if given the right training...he purred at the thought. He was good at analyzing people, this boy had strength raw strength and some skill but he was young and inexperienced. If he did catch him and take him to the celestial dragon, he'd be made a slave, all that raw potential would be wasted.

It didn't matter orders were orders, didn't mean he couldn't have his fun before bringing him in. "You are quite strong for one so young."

"Thanks, my Grandpa trained me a bit, and he said Snake Fangs, are born fighters, born with an instinct for survival." That made sense. "You got some cool techniques yourself."

"Let's make a deal, if I defeat you, you come along quietly and accept the fate that's been dealt you."

"And if I win?"

"If you win? You get your freedom."

"That's dumb!" Lucci anime fell. "I'm already free, so if I win you join my crew!"

"What?!" Lucci gasped.

"You heard me, I'm not a pirate officially yet, but I want a strong crew. So if I beat you, you swear your loyalty to me, and join my crew!" He pointed at him.

Lucci was stunned, not just at the boy's request but how willing he was to accept it. The world government sees the Celestial Dragon's like gods, whatever they want they get, to the point even he was gonna lose his freedom based on a whim. Become a pirate...Rob Lucci...no way...right?

The boy was strong, Lucci had no problem serving the strong, and this boy could only get stronger. "Fine, but if I win you come with me, and you will serve under my rule." He still had his devil fruit, an ace in the hole.

The look on Luffy's face told him he didn't like the idea of serving under others. "Fine!" The two swore an oath, on their pride as men. Even for Lucci he wasn't gonna go back on such an oath, he had his own pride to live to.

Lucci showed his cards by transforming into his hybrid form. His clothes ripped apart, from his bulging muscles and larger size. "Whoa, you are a devil fruit eater?" Luffy gasped his eyes sparkling. "That's so cool!"

"You better get ready, because I'm not holding back!" He charged at Luffy, in his hybrid form he was even faster. He zipped round and round, even Luffy was having trouble keeping up with his speed.

Instead of dodging he blocked Lucci's strikes. Lucci kept attacking hoping to keep him off guard. Luffy found a way to take back control...he spat poison!

Lucci jumped back avoiding the red goo that Luffy had spat out. "There are a lot of mushrooms on this island thanks to that I've been able to hone my poison skills." He wiped his mouth.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" He charged at Luffy at high speed, Luffy whipped his tail at him. It hit but this time Lucci stood his ground using Iron Body. He smirked, he held onto Luffy's tail and began to whip him around.

Luffy yelled as he was whipped around. He was getting dizzy, he closed his eyes and tried to hold onto his senses. Lucci tried to slam him down, but he caught himself, spinning on his hands he coiled his tail around Lucci’s wrists and took him for a spin.

He launched Lucci at a tree, but he used Moon Walk to avoid a heavy hit. The two went at it, going blow for blow, Lucci was far more durable in his hybrid form. Instead of dodging they were blocking. Luffy’s movements were so swift and agile, it was like he had no bones.

“Snake Shot!” Luffy struck Lucci’s body, with an attack so fierce it even pierced his Iron Body.

“Ahhh!” Lucci cried out. “Enough!” He pounced on Luffy and pinned him down, he used his tail to hold Luffy’s down, his larger body covering Luffy’s smaller one. His big hand-held Luffy by the throat. “Submit!” he growled.

“No...way...” he choked out.

Lucci growled. His eyes met Luffy’s seeing the defiance in them. He had no choice but to knock the boy out. Lucci held his gaze too long though, Luffy’s eyes began to swirl in a rainbow of colors, his pupils dilating into slits.

He couldn’t look away. His eyes glazed over and his eyes began to mimic the swirl of colors. His grip on Luffy’s throat relaxed and he sat back. Luffy held his gaze, he coughed a bit, rubbing his throat. “That’s it, good boy, relax for me...” Lucci obeyed reverting to his human form in all his naked glory. “That’s it, good boy, good boy!” he pets him, and Lucci smiled.

The praise and the complete control was doing things to him. Luffy coiled his tail around Lucci’s body, from his ankles all the way up to his neck, the tip of his tail caressing Lucci’s chin and even tickling his ear. “You are safe in my coils, now go to sleep...” Lucci yawned like a cat and drifted off to sleep.

-x-

When he came to they had moved. “Morning sunshine!” Luffy smiled at him.

“What happened?” he struggled only for Luffy’s coils to squeeze him tighter. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

“I hypnotized you,” he stated so simply.

“You what?” he growled and tried to transform only for Luffy to squeeze him again, he couldn’t focus.

“You were choking me, so I hypnotized you,” Luffy said. “Now you belong to me!”

Lucci felt his heart flutter. “That was a dirty trick!”

“Its a technique from the snake fang tribe, it took me a long time to do it right.” he huffed, crossing his arms.

Lucci had to admit, he’s heard there were people capable of various forms of hypnosis. He had let his guard down, he didn’t resist Luffy’s control, he had become prey. “You are right, you got the better of me. I admit defeat, I’m yours.”

“Hehe, welcome to my crew, I can’t wait to show you off to Ace, he’s gonna be so jealous. I already got my first crewmate!” his tail slithered over Lucci’s body. The male blushed.

“Can you find me some pants first?”

“Why are you shy?” Lucci blushed and looked down, he realized other than a straw hat, the boy was only wearing a shirt with an anchor on it. Luffy released him from his tail.

“Never mind.” Lucci transformed into his animal form and Luffy’s eyes sparkled.

“That’s so cool!” Luffy hugged him. Lucci brushed, the boy’s praise was stirring feelings inside him.

“I guess you don’t transform then?”

“Oh I can, but I can’t control it well if I transformed I might have killed you, and that would be a waste for one so strong.” Lucci could tell he wasn’t lying, and a shiver ran down his spine. “It's a good thing I hypnotized you if I had lost consciousness my survival instinct might have kicked in and I would have transformed.” Lucci gulped. He followed after Luffy, walking towards his new life as a pirate. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

Snake Hunt 

Chapter 2

Ace had to sit down, the day had been a wild one, first he gets a letter from Sabo, explaining everything, why he had to leave them, how his family and the whole noble set up was suffocating him. He needed to be free, and his time with him and Luffy were the happiest days of his life. He wished them the best and hoped they would meet again on the sea some day. The letter was intense enough but then he heard from the bandits that his ship was attacked and he was presumed to be dead. On top of that he was told Luffy went to save him, and hadn't returned. 

The bandits were losing it, talking about Celestial Dragons, and what they could do if Luffy was taken away. They were saying things like… "Luffy was gonna be made a slave to the World Nobles!" and "Luffy would be made some noble's plaything!" Their words only made Ace worry more. To make matters worse, Luffy was still missing for quite a while. 

Ace looked for him, the bandits looked for him, but in all the chaos no one could find him. Ace felt like he was losing everything, he already thought he was cursed being the child of the late pirate king Gol D. Roger! So many people said such a child shouldn't exist, that no one wanted that child. His mother did, she carried her son for 20 months to make sure he would survive, it cost her, taking her life to bring Ace into the world. 

Sabo and Luffy wanted him, cared about him, happy he was alive. Now Sabo was gone and possibly Luffy to. He felt powerless…

Then Luffy showed up with a strange young man, who by his own admission was Rob Lucci, an assassin and former member of the World Government. Ace ignored that for a moment and hugged his brother tight. He was just so glad he was okay. 

"He tried to catch me and we dueled and I beat him, so he's mine now!" Ace's head was spinning. Then Luffy dropped another bombshell. Sabo was alive, but heavily injured and a mysterious man showed up and took him to be treated. Luffy said he trusted him but couldn't explain it. 

Ace had to sit down, he was trying to take it all in and process it. He was happy that Sabo was alive and that Luffy was safe, but he was also worried about Sabo, angry that Luffy could be so reckless, suspicious of this half naked guy who had tried to capture his brother, frustrated that all of this was going on, and in shock from the back and forth his emotions were going.

He wanted to be mad at Luffy for a few things, which clashed with the worry he felt about his safety and the joy he felt knowing he was okay. He trusted Luffy, the boy had scary good instincts, he took a liking to people easy enough, but while he was a bad liar, he could tell a lot about people. How they stand, how they talk, almost like he can read their intent. 

Luffy proved this when he was caught by the Bluejam pirates, he was tortured for hours, the pirates claiming they just wanted their treasure back, that Ace stole. Luffy knew it was a lie, they wanted the treasure back yes, but they also wanted to hurt those that wronged them. Ace didn't believe in Luffy back then, instead of helping him, figured the boy would talk and the pirates would come after his and Sabo's treasure stash.

Ace hadn't been nice to Luffy when they first met, and did all he could to ditch him. It wasn't easy and Luffy kept following him. So while Luffy was being tortured Ace and Sabo moved their treasure. It wasn't till after Luffy was beaten and bloody, having some of his scales forcibly ripped off, did they come for him. Luffy liked Ace, and he knew if he talked Ace would hate him forever.

He swore to trust Luffy more after that. So if Luffy said Sabo was in safe hands he believed it, least he was alive. Maybe they would meet again some day, he said so in his letter, so long as they were alive there was a chance. Lucci was a whole other matter…

While he did trust Luffy, it didn't stop him from doing wild and crazy things that got him in trouble. Lucci...he reeked of trouble. Ace could tell just by looking at him he was strong and that he has killed. This guy made Ace's big brother senses ring off the hook. He was 7 years older than Ace, far more skilled, if he wanted to hurt Luffy there was nothing he could do. 

Ace couldn't stop pacing, stealing glances at Luffy, and throwing glares at Lucci. "I don't think he likes me." Lucci whispered to Luffy. 

"Its okay, Ace didn't like me when we first met either, I almost died a few times trying to be his friend." Lucci found that odd being brothers and all, Luffy had mentioned it on the way. Luffy noticed his confused look. "We became friends first, brothers later." 

So they were sake brothers, the trio had exchanged cups of sake to solidify their bond as brothers. To Luffy they were his brothers even if not bound by blood. Lucci thought about comrades he trained with, the only one he thought he'd actually miss was Kaku. A boy with a square long nose, who talked in a way that made him sound older than he was. It was because of Kaku he learned how to be a builder, Kaku actually had a passion for building ships and things. Lucci didn't care, since he saw skills as weapons to be used, the more skills he had the more powerful he'd be. 

Looking back, he had actually enjoyed that time with Kaku. They had shared in that experience, now he hoped he could share experiences with Luffy. He could teach him so much, help hone his strength. Ace was no slouch either, he had an aura about him, that screamed he was more dangerous than he looked. 

"Ace!" Luffy cheered. "Lucci is cool he's got a lot of cool skills!" Luffy's praise made his cheeks burn. 

"So what you shouldn't just trust some weirdo you picked up."

"He's mine, I'm keeping him!" Luffy demanded hugging Lucci. Lucci couldn't help but blush, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

"What if he betrays us?" 

Luffy looked to Lucci. "Are you gonna betray me?" 

Lucci spoke without even thinking about it. "No, Never." Luffy looked to Ace a big smile on his face and gave him a thumbs up. Ace face palmed. 

Sad part is he had to accept Lucci, they needed to get stronger, and Lucci's 6 Powers could be taught. They planned to train and get stronger before setting off on their journey at 18. Lucci was strong even without his devil fruit power. 

So they began training to learn the 6 powers; Shave, Moon Walk, Tempest Kick, Iron Body, Finger Pistol, and Paper Art. Lucci explained there were variants to the powers adapted by the user. Ace and Luffy started training for the 6 powers.

-x-

Luffy wasn't safe yet, after collecting the tribute from the Goa Kingdom, the Celestial Dragon refused to leave until he caught the lamia. The fact Lucci hadn't returned was worrisome, the guy was like a one man battle ship, how could he lose. The thought of Lucci betraying them was scoffed at, but the snake fang tribe were known in history books to be very powerful. 

The celestial dragon didn't care about Lucci, he just wanted the lamia. He revealed a special kind of gun, it was a prototype, but being a Celestial Dragon he had access to that kind of stuff. The gun fired a sea prism stone net, the sea prism stone could weaken devil fruit users for capture, but the net itself was unbreakable. So he thought it would be good for catching the Lamia. 

He got a tip from one of the nobles where the lamia frequents. So he readied a "ride" a poor soul who was captured and sold as a slave who now lives his life carrying a Celestial Dragon on his back. He couldn't escape because of the slave collar, it would explode if he tried to run or take it off. 

The Celestial Dragon left on his ride, with a government official, and some guards from the ship. "Hunt him, catch him, a lamia for free, hunt him, catch him, a lamia for me!" He laughed at his own little diddy. 

Luffy was training with Lucci, in the area the Celestial Dragon was tipped on. Ace had finished training and had gone hunting for their dinner. So he wasn't around when the Celestial Dragon found them. "There you are my lamia!" 

Lucci took a defensive stance. 'How did they find us?' 

"I don't belong to you!" Luffy snapped, not flinching for a second who he was talking to. Lucci admired that, but this was serious. 

"Not yet but you will!" He aimed his gun at him and without warning pulled the trigger. Lucci jumped in front of him and took the shot, expecting it to be a bullet or a cannon ball. It was a net, as soon as it touched him, Lucci felt his power drain from him.

'Sea prism stone!' He realized too late as his strength left him. He tried to struggle but had no strength. 

"Lucci!" The snake tribe boy gasped. 

"You belong to me too, bring me a slave collar, I'm gonna starve this fool for his failure." He was being dragged over to them. 

"Let go of my Lucci!" It all happened so fast. Lucci knew the law no one struck a celestial dragon, their word was law, they were the World Government's gods, one couldn't go against them without serious consequences. 

Luffy didn't care about that, he zipped in and slapped the celestial dragon with his tail, popping his stupid bubble helmet and sending him flying. Jaws were dropped, even Lucci was stunned. No one could have expected that to happen. 

He started trying to free Lucci when the guards came after him. Luffy handled them easily enough, not even looking at them and merely smacked them around with his tail. "I don't get it that guy is weak why is he able to force someone to do this?" He asked. 

"The collars, if someone tries to escape or disobey an order it can and will detonate killing if not fatally injuring someone." Luffy got Lucci out of the net. 

"That so…" Luffy spotted the government official. He tried to escape but Luffy grabbed him around the neck with his tail and hauled him back. "Look into my eyes!" His eyes began to swirl in a rainbow of colors. 

The man fell under Luffy's control. Lucci watched it happen and felt oddly jealous. "Get the key and free that man, and if there are any other people with those collars you will free them!" 

He smiled and saluted. "Yes sir!" He got the key and freed the man who had been the noble's ride. 

"Thank you...thank you…" he ran off. The order was carried out and all the other slaves were freed to. The knights eventually recovered and carried the Celestial Dragon back to the ship for treatment. Lucci had a bad feeling this wasn't gonna be over. 

When Ace returned and heard about what had happened he shared a similar reaction to the bandits. "You hit a Celestial Dragon!?" 

"He was trying to take Lucci!" Ace glared at him. Lucci gave a more detailed description of what happened. The dragon was after Luffy because he's rare, he had protected Luffy. Ace rubbed his temples. 

Lucci suggested they leave, believing an admiral and war ships would come for them. Ace wasn't sure if they could survive on their own. The bandits couldn't protect them from this. "I'd give it 3 days before a war ship comes, we'll need to leave by then."

Luffy didn't understand what was happening, he didn't know who he had struck and didn't care. He wasn't gonna sit back and watch his friend get taken away. Ace knew this...so he didn't fault the boy, but this wasn't good. 

It didn't take a day to see just how bad the situation was. Wanted posters came out for Luffy and Lucci. Rob Lucci, Wanted Dead or Alive Forty Million! Monkey D. Luffy Wanted Only Alive Fifty Million!"

Luffy was happy he got a bounty, but the Only Alive worried Ace and Lucci. If they wanted Luffy alive that meant the Celestial Dragon wasn't giving up, if Luffy was captured he wouldn't go to jail he'd go right into the hands of the noble. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born on the phone


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born on phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

Snake Hunt

Chapter 3

Luffy was ecstatic about his bounty, he wasn't worried about the little details like he was gonna be hunted by marines and bounty hunters, or the implications of only alive. For a pirate a high bounty was an honor of sorts. 

To Lucci's surprise they didn't receive the full onslaught of legend. No doubt the Celestial Dragon didn't want the chance that in the attack Luffy might die. It was more terrifying than a relief because it showed just how much the noble wanted Luffy. He still thought an Admiral showing up was a possibility so the escape plan was still on the table. What he wasn't expecting was for Vice Admiral Garp to show up. 

The older man was a marine hero, he trained many marine soldiers. Lucci had seen one of his training sessions it was brutal. He found them and yelled. "Luffy! Ace!" The two tensed up.

"Grandpa!" They gasped and Lucci's eyes widened. Garp was their grandfather! They tried to run, but Garp was fast, he caught up and blocked their way. 

"What have you two been doing!?" Garp began to manhandle them, flipping them and throwing them into the air. "I was training you lot to become fine marines, imagine my shock and horror to find Luffy with a wanted poster!"

"Isn't it cool?!" Luffy said with a smile. Ace groaned, the boy really had no filter. 

"Luffy….all my training is going to waste!" The boy screamed as he was launched into the air. 

"Sir, it isn't Luffy's fault." Lucci stepped up. 

"Rob Lucci?" Garp was a high level marine so he had knowledge of things. Rob Lucci was a rising star in the world government, a talent, adaptable, six powers master. His bounty came as a surprise, but what was he doing here? 

"Ahhh someone catch me!" Luffy came down. Lucci transformed and caught him. "Thanks Lucci!" The snake boy hugged him. 

"Alright talk!" Garp cracked his knuckles. Lucci gave him the whole story of what happened with the Celestial Dragon, Ace filled him in on what happened to Sabo, and Luffy told him what happened between him and Lucci. In the end Garp had to sit down. 

"Hehe he's like Ace!" Luffy laughed. 

Garp knew things, he knew of the Celestial Dragons and what they did. He didn't like it but he wanted to live by a sense of justice. The only reason he didn't raise through the higher ranks was because being a Vice Admiral gave him the most freedom. He did his best working within the system, but knew if a Dragon got a hold of Luffy there would be nothing he could do. 

His son saw the horrors of the world government and chose to stand against them. Garp believed in justice, and he wanted to believe in the World Government. To think one was greedy enough to try and collar Lucci, a promising world government agent. He saw the Only Alive on Luffy's wanted poster, even if Luffy became a marine that wouldn't protect him from a Celestial Dragon. 

Ever wonder why fishmen, minks, and most other tribes didn't join the marines? Because there was no protection for them, if a Celestial Dragon wanted you they got to have you. Most giants were ignored because of their benefit to the marines. Strings were pulled to protect giants, but for a rare species like Luffy there wasn't anything that could be said or done. The horrors Luffy would face in the hands of a Celestial Dragon, it made Garp sick. The fact was...Luffy had to become a pirate now, it would be the only way for him to be free. 

"Luffy...Ace...I'm gonna train you…" Garp said seriously. Ace was another factor, his hope of protecting Ace in the marines was a fool's dream. It would be like hanging meat in a lion's den, the question wouldn't be if the lions took the meat, but when. 

"Ehh...I told you I don't wanna become a marine!" Luffy said defiantly. 

"No, I'm gonna train you in the ways of haki, so you can protect yourself. So you won't end up a slave to the Celestial Dragons." Garp was serious, if Luffy wasn't properly trained he'd be caught.

"Gramps...are these guys that dangerous?" Ace asked.

"Physically no, but their money, power, and influence make them a threat. I wanted you to become a marine but I was a fool to think that being a marine meant you'd be safe from their claw." He rubbed his temples. "You said you'd be teaching them the 6 powers?" Lucci nodded. "Good once they master the 6 powers I'll teach you haki." 

Lucci had heard of haki, it took years for him to master the 6 powers, (master not learn) this allowed him to be a CP Agent, but there was a stage higher, CP 0 had both 6 powers masters and haki users. Lucci helped explain it to Luffy, and the snake fang tribe boy was in. 

Garp wasn't able to stay long, but used his influence to try and keep the marines off their backs. That didn't stop the noble from hiring bounty hunters to hunt for Luffy. Expert trackers and hunters were called in to bring Luffy down. 

During the day they trained, hunted, and ate, while fending off the goons sent after them. Lucci found it good training for them, a way of testing of what they learned. At night Lucci kept watch often killing those that came for Luffy while he slept. "My captain is trying to sleep, so do try to die quietly." He broke necks and pierced hearts. 

"Rob Lucci...you were a government agent...how can you betray them…?"

"Betrayal? That's funny, I served the government loyally, and upon the whim of a Celestial Dragon they would have made me a slave. They didn't dare defend me, but I found someone who is both strong and loyal." He stomped the guy into the ground. "I'll never serve those false gods again."

Other hunters tried to bribe Lucci back into the fold, bit his eyes were open. Luffy was his captain and he would help him grow stronger. The long nights were tough on Lucci, but he practiced the Life Return technique to keep his body revitalised. 

-x- time skip-x-

Because of their unique training already, learning the 6 powers only took a year, but learning and mastering were two different things. Learning the techniques made one superhuman, mastering the technique allowed the user to perform variants. It was still impressive, Garp's training and their on hands survival training had toughened their bodies up. So learning the 6 powers was easy enough for them. Now it came down to mastering them. 

Most 6 power holders learned the 6, and became a master of 1, that being their specialty. Lucci had mastered 3 of the powers, Finger Pistol, Iron Body, and Shave. It was said when one mastered all 6 a seventh technique would be unlocked. Lucci monitored their progress through the use of Doriki.

For Ace and Luffy it took them a year to learn the techniques, for Ace 3 years to master them, and for Luffy 6 years. So Ace got to start his haki training early while Luffy had to keep working on his other powers. Lucci finished mastering his techniques, and indeed unlocked the seventh power...Rokuogan!

He had a feeling Luffy would one day learn it to, but for now he was stronger! Lucci loved sparring with Luffy it was exhilarating. Ace was a good fight too, he didn't go down easily, it often took his devil fruit power to bring him down. Once he learned both haki and the six powers, he was a powerful opponent. 

Ace was 18 now and they had made a promise to each become pirates at this age. It was hard for him to leave Luffy, but they would see each other again. The boy would be missed, parting with Luffy was the hardest part of this, but the boy was stubborn. It would not matter how far apart they were, their bond would never be broken. 

Luffy was upset when Ace left, but he couldn't force Ace to stay with him. The next time they meet they would both be pirates, but they would still be brothers no matter how much their relationship changed…

He had three more years before he'd set off on his journey. In two of those years Garp trained Luffy in haki, just the basics, level one haki. It was on par with the Kuja, he could apply his haki to himself or objects, and he could predict another person's moves. He didn't have the coating ability yet and he wasn't aware of the third form of haki. 

Lucci was on the same level as him haki wise, while Luffy was more balanced Lucci favored the observation haki. He kept a cool head more than Luffy so his observation was more unshakeable. With haki they could touch logia users, and turned their biggest advantage into a weakness. Garp left when he was 17, he had a feeling Luffy could reach higher levels of haki but doing more than this would be seen as treason against the World Government. 

Now they were alone, and their relationship was changing. Lucci was realizing his feelings for Luffy, he enjoyed it when Luffy hypnotized him, he needed a practice partner to work on his skills, and when Ace left he was the lucky one. So...so lucky…

He didn't seem the type to enjoy submission. He followed the government's orders, they had raised him and trained him, but he saw how little his service meant. He served those weaker than him because the government said they were important. Luffy was strong, stronger now then when they first met. 

When Luffy hypnotized him it felt good, it excited him, he held no resistance, he enjoyed it. It was the ultimate submission, Luffy ruled him, when Luffy found out, he simply smiled. "You're a naughty boy aren't you Lucci?" He couldn't even deny it, and Luffy accepted him. 

He didn't treat it as a weakness or something disgusting, and that acceptance made him love Luffy even more. 

To be continued Heavy Petting


End file.
